THE AKATSUKI HIME
by graceful warrior of ashmeadow
Summary: Hinata was never born in the hyuga clan, but born in the akatsuki instead. One day the konoha ninja attacked and Hinata was taken what will her parents do to get her back
1. Chapter 1

AKATSUKI'S HIME

TO SAVE ONE, ONE MUST BE SACRIFICED, EVEN TO SAVE ONE'S SELF

**BY:ASHALLEY WATKINS**

**8/19/2012**

SUMMARY

TO ALL OF THE VILLAGES, IN ALL THE LANDS, THERE WAS A FOE, STRONGER THAN ANY THE THAT THEY HAVE FACED, THE NAME OF THIS FOE WAS, THE AKATSUKI. THE AKATSUKI WAS A GROUP OF MISSING NINJA, AND EXILED NIINJA TOGETHER. THE AKATSUKI WERE SOMEWHAT LIKE BOUNTY HUNTERS, THEY HUNTED PEOPLE WITH BUJJIS (TAILED BEASTS). PEIN, THE LEADER OF THE AKATSUKI, A ORANGE SPIKY HAIRED, GRAY RINGED EYES, WITH PEIRCINGS ON HIS NOSE, AND ONE ON HIS LIP. PEIN IS A VERY POWERFUL LEADER, WITH THE POWER OF THE AKATSUKI, BUT ALL PEIN EVER WANTED IN THE WHOLE WORLD, WAS TO BE A FATHER. THE WOMAN OF THE AKATSUKI, KONAN, A BLUE HAIRED WOMAN, WITH A PAPER FLOWER IN HER HAIR, WITH AMBER EYES, AND A PERICING ON HER BOTTOM LIP. KONAN HAD THE POWER TO CONTROL PAPER, AND BEND IT TO HER LIKING. BUT ALL KONAN EVER WANTED IN THE ENTIRE WORLD, WAS TO BE A MOTHER. DECEMBER 27, KONAN AND PEIN FINALLY GOT THEIR WISH; THEY HAD A BEAUTIFUL BABY GIRL. BUT THAT DAY NINJA FROM THE HIDDEN LEAF ATTACK, KONAN HID THE BABY, BUT WHEN THE BATTLE WAS OVER, THEY WENT BACK FOR THE BABY, AND THE BABY WAS GONE! KONAN WAS ANGRY; CHILD WAS GONE, WHAT WILL HAPPEN? FIND OUT NOW.

THE AKATSKUI REASON

Rain poured down for weeks, lighting strikes down on trees for hours, and thunder had boomed for a long time. The Akatsuki's hideout was hidden in the abandoned town that hasn't been used in years. The entrance of the hideout was a statue of a god like man, his tongue out. The date of this day was December 27, Pein, the Leader of the Akatsuki, was standing on the tip of the tongue of the statue, looking at the sky, his gray ringed eyes looked at the rain fall. Pein couldn't get his mind off of his lovely wife, Konan, she was in deep pain right now, the doctors told Pein to wait in the hallway, but he needed to clear his mind so he walked on to the statue's tongue. Pein looked to the skies, and said "Please, let them make it" Pein whispered to himself. One hour later, Pein was still standing on the tongue, when someone brought him out of his thought. Pein turned around, and saw Tobi, another member of the Akatsuki. Tobi was very stupid, and he always said Tobi! Pein looked at Tobi, and asked, "What is it, Tobi?" Pein asked, "Konan told Tobi to tell you, that the Newest Member of the Akatsuki is here."Tobi said to Pein. Pein started to smile, and ran to room where Konan was being held. Pein ran in and saw Konan lying in the bed, under a light. Konan was holding something, and Pein wanted to see what is was. Pein walked up to Konan, and looked at what she was holding; Konan was holding a baby, a beautiful baby girl. The baby had purple hair, and amber eyes just like Konan. Konan looked at the baby and said, "Pein, she is so beautiful. What should we name her?" Konan asked, "Hinata, she looks like a Hinata, and her hair reminds me of a flower I saw." Pein said. Konan looked at baby Hinata and smiled, Hinata smiled at her mother, Pein looked at his daughter, and Hinata started to cry. Pein looked at Konan, "Does she hate me or something?" Pein cried, at the thought of his child hating him. Konan looked at Hinata and sung, "Hush little baby, don't say a word, mommy's going to buy you a mocking bird. And if that mocking bird won't sing, mommy's going to buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring turns to brass, mommy's going to buy you a looking glass. And if that looking glass get broke, mommy's going to buy you a Billy goat. And if that Billy goat runs away, mommy's going to buy you another day." Konan said to her baby, Hinata fell asleep. Pein was happy that Hinata stopped crying, and he was also happy he got a baby. But that happiness was cut short, another member of the Akatsuki bursted through the door. "We have to get out of here, the Hidden Leaf Ninja are here!" the member said. Konan quickly got to secret door, and crawled with the baby in her arms. The secret door led to the outside of the back of the building. Konan looked around for a safe place for the baby, and saw a tree with a hole in it. Konan placed the baby in the hole, and put a locket in there with it. "Hinata, I will be right back, mommy promises. Please wait here for mommy." Konan said to Hinata, as she left for battle.

_**TEN MINUTES AFTER KONAN LEFT HINATA ALONE**_

A man with lavender eyes and brown hair passed by when he heard someone crying, the man looked around and saw something shining in a hole of a tree. The man was very curious, and went to look at hole. The man saw a tiny baby with purple hair, reaching his hands and grabbed the baby. "Hello there, where are your parents?" the man asked, the baby dropped the locket and the man picked it up. The locket read Hinata, the man looked at the baby and said, "Hinata, I don't know where your parents, but I know I can't leave you here. I will take you home with me, my name is Hiashi Hyuga, but you can call me Father." Hiashi said walking away from Hinata in his arms.

_**FIFTHTEEN MINUTES AFTER HIASHI TOOK HINATA HOME WITH HIM**_

Konan and Pein went to the tree, where Konan left Hinata. Pein said, "After we get Hinata, I'm retiring as Leader of the Akatsuki." Pein said to his wife. Konan walked up to the tree, and saw nothing! Konan's face went pale, "Hinata, she gone, Hinata's gone!"Konan yelled, "WHAT!?"Pein screamed. The tree was empty, the baby, locket and blanket were all gone. Konan broke down crying, her child was gone without Hinata what were they to do? "I think I know what to do!"Pein said. Snatching the necklace off his neck, and yelled to the skies, "Silverfang, I summon you!" Pein said. A gray-pelt wolf, with a Rain Village Headband tied around its neck, the wolf's eyes were golden brown, and the wolf had a silver fang necklace around its neck. Silverfang's necklace glow a silver color, "How may I help you Master Pein?"Silverfang asked, "Silverfang, our child has been taken, can you use your power to see who took her?" Pein asked, Silverfang sniffed the hole in the tree where Konan hid Hinata, after getting a good scent, Silverfang's eyes glow silver. The vision was shared by Konan and Pein, they saw Hiashi take Hinata, and bring her to the Hyuga Compound. "Hyugas! They always take what they want, I want my child!" Konan yelled. Pein looked at Silverfang and said, "Thank you, for everything." Pein said, "Master Pein, this was my last time helping you. Now I must move on to Hinata's locket." Silverfang said leaving in a blaze of silver, shooting to the Hyuga compound. Konan started to run to the Hyuga Compound, Pein stopped her and tried to calm her down, "Konan, what are you doing?" Pein asked, "I want my baby back, Pein let me go, I refuse to let them have Hinata. Hinata needs me, Hinata mommy's coming, please I want my baby!" Konan cried. Pein hugged his wife and said, "Don't worry we will get her back." Pein told her. Pein and Konan went back, hoping one day they would get their child back.

_INTRODUCING HINATA HYUGA_

Hiashi walked into the house with Hinata asleep in his arms, Hiashi was his wife, Hikari Hyuga, sitting in a chair. "Hikari, I have something for you." Hiashi said, "What is it?" Hikari asked her husband, Hiashi showed her Hinata. Hikari looked at Hinata and took her into her arms, "Hiashi, where did you get this child from?" Hikari asked, "I found her in a hole in a tree, and I found this locket with her name on it." Hiashi said giving Hikari the locket. Hikari looked at the locket and looking at Hinata, Hinata was asleep and Hikari then looked at Hiashi. "Hinata Hyuga, that's her name. Until her real parents come to get her." Hikari said. Suddenly something shoot from the roof and shoot into Hinata's locket. Hinata woke up and looked at Hikari and said, "M-m-mama." Hinata's first words came out. Hinata then fell asleep, and Hikari always wanted to hear those words. Hikari took Hinata to the couch and laid her down, Hinata was asleep and Hikari already loved the child, "Hinata, I am your mama, and I will always love you." Hikari said to the sleeping baby. This is the beginning of the Hinata Hyuga story.

_10 YEARS LATER/HIDDEN LEAF FOREST_

The Hidden Leaf Forest was a lovely forest, trees were everywhere. The ninja used these trees to test their jumping skills in the trees, but one ninja used this just for fun. A 10 year old girl, with purple short hair, and lavender eyes, a white jacket with fur in the bottom, and the fire symbol on both shoulders, and navy blue pants, was jumping from tree to tree, with someone behind her. "Hinata Hyuga, get back here! You know you have to be at that meeting!" yelled Neji Hyuga, "No way, meetings are boring, and I have Gobi-Training today! Buzz off Neji!"Hinata yelled back to Neji, as they ran through the trees. Hinata was the Heiress to the Hyuga Clan, and the strongest warrior in the Clan, but she was also the most troublesome. Hinata stopped and Neji stopped too, "Give it up Neji, you can't catch me." Hinata said, "You're right, but I don't think you would want this back!" Neji said, holding Hinata's Locket in his hand. Hinata got mad and started to yell, "Neji, give me back my locket!" Hinata demanded, "Only if you go to the meeting!" Neji said, "Fine, just be careful with my locket." Hinata said. Hinata ran to the Hyuga Compound, and ran to the Meeting Room and looked at the Elders. "Sorry I'm late, Neji stole my Locket, and he refused to give me Locket back until I came here." Hinata explained, Hiashi looked at Hinata and said, "Come take a seat Hinata, we have lots of talking to do."Hiashi said. Hinata took her seat next to Hiashi, Hinata noticed her mother wasn't there, "Where is my mother?"Hinata asked, "Hikari went to the forest, to find some Cherry Blossoms." Hiashi said. One of the Elders looked at Hinata and asked, "Have you created any new jutsu?" Hiagishi asked, Hinata looked to the ceiling, "Yes, I created the Twin Lion Fists, and Heaven's Dance of Hazy White, The Lions are very easy for me to summon." Hinata said. The Elders looked at Hinata and said, "Can you show us these Jutsu, Hinata?" Hiagishi asked, Hinata looked at her grandfather and nodded. Outside the mansion, Hinata stood from the Elders, "Which one do you want to see first?" Hinata asked, "The Heaven's Dance of Hazy White." Hiashi said. Hinata clapped her hands, and her hands started to glow white, and Hinata moved her hands, everywhere. The Chakra formed strings of white power that protected Hinata's body, the Elders and Hiashi looked at Hinata in amazement. After Hinata was done, Hinata took a deep breath and looked at the Elders, "That's the first of my Jutsu." Hinata said. Hinata felt like eyes were looking at her, "Now, for the Twin Lion Fist" Hinata said. Hinata clenched her hands, and chakra surrounded her hands into the shape of lions, Hinata looked at her fist and yelled, "Time to meet my lions!" Hinata yelled. Hinata through the lion fists and opened her hands, the lions exploded and blue lights took the sight of everyone. Then they heard roars, once the light died down everyone saw to Blue Lions; a male and a female with glowing eyes. Hinata started to pet the lions on their heads, "Hello you two." Hinata said to the lions. The lions roared and one grabbed Hinata by the hood of her jacket. Hinata looked at Hiashi, "Father, I forgot to tell you; the Lions are married and they think I'm their baby." Hinata said as the lion licked her hands, "Sooo, HELPPPP!" Hinata yelled.

_SOMEWHERE IN THE FOREST_

_Hikari was walking_ _through the forest, looking for Cherry Blossoms. When someone yelled out to her, Hikari stopped and turned around, "You lady, stop right there!" someone said. Hikari looked at the woman, and noticed she looked like Hinata when she was first brought to her. "Who are you?" Hikari asked, "My name is Konan, and your clan took something from me and my husband, Pein, and I want it back, NOW!" Konan demanded, Hikari looked at Konan like she was crazy, "I'm sorry, but I have not the slightest clue what you are talked about." Hikari said. Konan looked at Hikari and yelled, "Don't try to give me that, your clan took my baby, a little girl named Hinata, she had a locket with her name on it. Don't make me mad, give me my baby!" Konan demanded. Hikari looked at Konan wide-eyed, and thought back to when she first met Hinata, "You're Hinata's true mother?" Hikari asked, "So you do have Hinata, give her back now, and I won't kill you or anyone of your clan." Konan said. Hikari looked to the ground, and said, "No, Hinata is not your child, at least not anymore. She is Hinata Hyuga, Heiress of the Hyuga Clan." Hikari said, Konan glared at Hikari and started to shout, "What did you just say?! Do you know who you are messing with, I am Konan of the Akatsuki, I am Hinata's one and only mother and I demanded you give me my child. I saw in my dreams that you Hyugas took my child, now give her back." Konan said, "I can tell you are of the Akatsuki, because of the Black Robe and Red Clouds. I will say again, Hinata is one of the Hyuga Clan, and I refuse to let you use an innocent soul to find demons. Hinata Hyuga stays in the Hyuga Clan_." _Hikari protested to Konan. Konan charged at Hikari, when a kunai landed at her feet, "Who's there, show yourself!" Konan yelled to the trees, out of nowhere, Hinata falls from the trees. "And who are you, little girl?" Konan asked, Hinata got into fighting pose, "I am the Heiress of the Hyuga Clan, I am the strongest of all Hyugas, and I am also the Daughter of Hikari Hyuga, I am Hinata Hyuga!" Hinata said. Konan looked at Hinata and almost cried, "H-H-Hinata, you're alive? I thought they killed you. Oh my god, Hinata it's been 10 years, Pein will be happy I found you." Konan smiled, Hinata looked at the woman and said, "Lady, I have no idea who you are, but I know once I get my locket back I will call a friend to help me, grid you into dust!" Hinata said. Konan looked at Hinata and cried, her child wanted to fight her. Hinata called her hands together and focused, "This is Okami-Style: Werewolf Transformation!" Hinata yelled, a cloud of smoke surrounded Hinata's body, and once is cleared, Hinata had a long purple tail, wolf eyes, and fangs and claws. Hinata finally mastered that Jutsu, and Hikari knew how powerful Hinata was, Neji jumped from the trees, "Hinata, Here's your locket!" Neji yelled tossing the locket to Hinata. Hinata caught it and throw it in the air, "Silverfang, I summon you!" Hinata said, and Silverfang came out of the Locket, but Silverfang had a Leaf Headband instead. "Master Hinata, let's fight!" Silverfang said. But before they could attack, Pein came out of nowhere! "Konan, what's going on here?" Pein asked, "Pein, that little girl that's Hinata!" Konan said. Pein looked at Hinata and saw that she was half wolf, but he knew that was Hinata for she had Silverfang. "Hinata, it has been so long since we met; I thought that I would never see you again and I finally see you. Now it's time for you to join us." Pein said, Hinata laughed at Pein, "Do you think I know who you are, but tell me, who are you, and how do you know me?" Hinata asked. Pein and Konan looked at Hinata and said, "I am Pein, leader of the Akatsuki, and it's is Konan, she is your mother, and I am your father, Hinata." Pein said. Hinata looked at him wide-eyed, and laughed, "Please, you my mother and father, don't make me laugh. My mother is Hikari Hyuga and my father is Hiashi Hyuga, so don't think you can get over on me!" Hinata said, Pein thought I have no choice, Pein held up his hand and said, "Hinata, I am your father, and to prove it I will recall your memory, by giving you the eyes you were born with." Pein said, and opened his eyes wider. Hinata suddenly lost control of her body and gravity pulled her to Pein, Hinata flew into Pein's hand, "Let me go!" Hinata demanded, Pein used his other hand to hold Hinata's left eye open. Hikari ran for Hinata, but Konan stopped her, "Hinata, I never wanted to do this." Pein said to Hinata. Suddenly Pein's palm had a small glowing spot, and a sharp black rod slowly came out, going for Hinata's eye. Hinata looked as Pein tried to cut her eyes, "Please, don't do this. I don't want this!" Hinata said, but Pein didn't listen to her. The rod got closer to Hinata's eye, until "AHHHHHHHHHHH! MY EYE!"_ _Hinata yelled. Pein dropped Hinata and said, "That's one eye." He said. Hinata held her left eye and said, "You, What did you do to me?!" Hinata asked. Pein blasted the ground and water came up, Hinata crawled over to the puddle and saw her reflection. Hinata looked at her face in shock, for her left eye was amber like Konan's eye, "My eye, what have you done to my Byakugan!" Hinata yelled. Pein looked at Hinata and smiled, "That is the eye you were born with and now you're coming with me." Pein said reaching down to grab Hinata. A kunai cut Pein's hand and Pein retracted his hand, "Get your hands away from my daughter." Hiashi said jumping from the trees. Konan looked at Hiashi and scowled at him; this was the man that took her child from her all those years ago. "Hiashi Hyuga, I have awaited this moment for ten years, this is the day I kill you for taking my child from me!" Konan yelled at him. Hiashi threw a Kunai at Pein and the orange haired man jumped back, Hiashi ran over to Hinata, who's eye turned back to the Byakugan. "Hinata, are you alright?" Hiashi asked Hinata who was still her left eye, "Yes father, I'm fine. Father who are these people, and what do they want with me. I am Hinata and they keep calling me their child." Hinata said to Hiashi. Hiashi looked at Pein and growled, "Stay away from my child and my clan!" Hiashi warned. Pein looked at Hiashi then at Konan, "Konan, we're leaving." Pein said, Konan looked at Pein wide-eyed, "Pein why, we must get Hinata back, we can't let them keep her!" Konan said. Pein looked at Konan and sighed, "I know, but I am in on condition to fight, I used most of my chakra to restore Hinata's eye, but she somehow managed to restore the Byakugan." Pein said. Konan looked to the ground, "Fine, but we at least me give them a warning." Konan said. Pein looked at Hinata, "Hinata this is far from over, we will have you back." Pein said, as he and Konan disappeared_

_Back at the Hyuga Compound_

_Hinata was sitting on the Examining Bed in the Hyuga Clan's Recovery Center, Hinata was still holding her left eye after Pein stabbed it with the black rod. Hiashi and Hikari sat in the room with Hinata, until the results came back to make sure Hinata was alright. The nurse came back with a chart, Hinata looked at the nurse with her good eye. Hiashi got up and was ready to hear the news, "Well, is Hinata going to be alright?" Hiashi asked. The nusre smiled and said, "Hinata will be fine, her eye will heal up today. I have to say Hinata, I'm surprised you're alive because the people you fought were the Akatsuki, the land's most dangerous group." the nusre said. Hinata looked at the nusre and asked, "What are the Akatsuki, and what do they want with me?" Hinata asked, "The Akatsuki is a shadowy group that goes around the world, killing people and stealing the tailed-beast in some humans. And yet before they kill amyone they ask ' Where is she, where is my child?'. Hinata, I think they think you are their child." the nusre said as she left the room. Hinata sat there, thinking if she was Hinata Hyuga, or was she someone else._

_AKATSUKI HIDEOUT_

_Konan and Pein arrived at the hideout and the reset of the members of the Akatsuki came. "Pein, what's wrong did you find her?" one man asked, Pein looked at the man and nodded, "That's great, so where is she? Tobi kept talking about having a little sister." someone else said. Pein looked at Konan and back at the man, "Hinata is one of the Hyugas, she dosen't even know she is my child. Hinata attacke Konan when Konan attacked one of the members of the Hyuga Clan, I managed to return one of her eyes back to normal, but she changed it back. Now Hinata is one of them, and if we attack them hinata will attack us." Pein said. what will they do?_


	2. THE GIVEN TEST

AKATSUKI'S HIME

TO SAVE ONE, ONE MUST BE SACRIFICED, EVEN TO SAVE ONE'S SELF

**BY:ASHALLEY WATKINS**

**8/19/2012**

THE STORY OF HINATA'S REAL LIFE

Hinata was sitting in a cherry blossom tree, singing a song that she remebered from her past, 'Hush little Baby'. Hinata finished the song and jumped down, then she saw something that no human has seen in the whole world, a paper butterfly. Hinata looked at the butterfly and followed it, it led her to a opening of flowers, paper blue roses. Hinata looked at the flowers and touched them, when she hear a well known voice. "Do you like them Hinata?, I knew you would." Konan said, jumping from a tree. Hinata got into Hyuga Stance and was ready to defend herself, "You're the woman that tried to kill my mother!" Hinata yelled, "Hinata, I am your real mother and they know it!" Konan yelled. Hinata charged at Konan and attacked. Hinata and Konan fought to the death, Hinata raised her hand and yelled, "Hyuga Style, Wave of Destuction!" Hinata yelled as a wave of air blasted toward Konan. Konan used a paper shiled and deflected Hinata's attack. Hinata looked at Konan raised her hand and made a paper arm to grab Hinata. Hinata was trapped, no matter how hard she struggled it would get tighter, Konan walked up to Hinata and put her hand on Hinata left cheek. "Get your hand off of me!" Hinata demanded, "Hinata, please I am your mother, I heard you singing and I sung that song for you when you were little." Konan said. Hinata looked at the woman and looked at her as she was crazy, "Fine, Prove it!" Hinata said.

Konan looked at Hinata and asked, "Do you have a locket with your name ingraved in it?"

Hinata looked at her, for she did have the locket, "Yes, I have a locket with my name in it." Hinata answered Konan. Konan smiled at this and released Hinata from the paper hand. Hinata stood and dusted herself off, Hinata looked at Konan and wondered if this woman telling the truth.

"If you're my mother, then you could be able to answer these quesions!" Hinata proclaimed

"Fine, I'm litsening." Konan said.

"Where was I born?" Hinata asked.

"December 27." Konan answered.

"What color is my locket?" Hinata asked.

"Golden." Konan answered.

"What is the name of my Spirit Protecter?"

"Silverfang."

"Can my locket open?"

"No, it's under a jutsu."

Hinata looked at Konan, she answered all the quesions right. Hinata was not able to think ribght, what was happening here?

Hinata moved to the side and tried to walk away, Konan reached out for her and begged her to litsen to her. "Hinata please, I want you to know what really happened." Konan said to Hinata, "Tell me, If you are my real mother, why didn't you come for me, why did you leave me there, what happened to me and how did I come to live in the Hyuga Clan?" Hinata asked, with her back still turned. Konan looked at the ground and took a deep breath to tell Hinata what happened to her, "When you were born, the Konoha ninja attacked the hideout. Your father and I were fighting the threat, but we couldn't have you get hurt, so I went through a hidden passage way and got outside. Once I was out, I saw a tree hole to hide you in and placed you in there until the fight was over. Once we got back, Pein told me of how he was going to retire as the leader of the Akatsuki and be a father to you, but you were gone and I was enraged and detemined to get you back. Pein used the crystal on his neck to call Silverfang to find you, Silverfang showed us that the Hyugas took you and that they was going to raise you, I had to have you back and I rushed to the Hyuga Clan, but Pein stopped me and told me not to go after you. That is how you came to be in this village and that is how you came to be the heiress of the Hyuga Clan." Konan finished.

Hinata turned to look at Konan and asked to question she never thought she'd say, "Can you sing that song, you used to sing when I was a baby?" Hinata asked, Konan smiled "Yes Hinata." Konan said. Hinata sat in the flowers and looked at Konan, Konan said next to Hinata, " Hush little baby don't say a word, mama's going to buy you a mocking bird. And if that mocking bird won't sing, mama's going to by you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring turns to brass..."Konan said, "Mama's going to by me a looking glass." Hinata finished. "And if that looking glass gets broke.." Konan said, "Mama's going to buy me a billy goat." Hinata said. "And if that billy goat runs away..."Konan said, "Mama's going to buy me another day." Hinata said.

Hinata fell asleep on Konan's shoulder and mumbled, "Mama thank you." Hinata said in her sleep, Hinata then relized what she said and jumped away, "No. you're not my mother, why did I said that?!" Hinata yelled. Konan stood and looked at Hinata with sad eyes, "Hinata, You said I was your mother." Konan said. Hinata looked at her and cried, "I don't believe you!" Hinata yelled bloting in the forset. Konan looked at the Hyuga run and ran after her.

Hinata and Konan ran deep into the forest, Hinata was running to the Hyuga Clan and Konan was running to get her child back, "Hinata please, I am your mother! Just let me show you what really Happened!" Konan begged, 'Never, stay away from me!" Hinata said. Hinata made it to the compound and Konan stopped, "Hinata, I will have you back." Konan said going home.


	3. THE TRUTH REVEALED

AKATSUKI'S HIME

TO SAVE ONE, ONE MUST BE SACRIFICED, EVEN TO SAVE ONE'S SELF

**BY:ASHALLEY WATKINS**

**8/19/2012**

**THE TRUTH REVEALED**

_(2 YEARS LATER-HYUGA COMPOUND-HINATA'S ROOM)_

_Hinata laid on the Lavender King-sized bed, thinking about what that woman said, 'Hinata, I'm your mother and I know you know that!'. Hinata was deep in thought, back to when she first met Silverfang._

_(FLASHBACK-11 YEARS AGO)_

_A 5 year old Hinata was sitting in a field of flowers, holding her mother's locket close to her. "I wish I had someone to talk to, mother is busy and so is father, the elders gave me the day off, but I have noone to share it with." Hinata said to herself. Hinata felt a shaking coming from her hand and looked at the locket glow a silver color, Hinata dropped the locket and crawled back from the locket. The locket exploed in white light and blinded the young heiress, once the light died down Hinata opened her eyes to see a Silver wolf with armor standing infront of her, Hinata was scared as the large creature looked at her. "P-P-Please d-don't eat me." Hinata pleaded to the wolf, the wolf looked at her and smiled "Hello Hinata, I have to say you sure have grown. I am Silverfang, Protecter of the Heiress of the Locket, and I will not eat you for you are my Master and I must protect my master." Silverfang said. Hinata looked at the animal and stood on her own two feet, "Wow, you're bigger than any wolf I have ever seen." Hinata said, "Climb on my back and I shall take you home." Silverfang said. Hinata climbed on it's back and rode the ride of her life._

_(END OF FLASHBACK)_

_Hinata walked down stairs of dinner and went to the dining room, where her mother, father, sister and cousin were waiting for her. Hinata sat at her seat and waited for something to be said, "Hinata, I have something to tell you." Hiashi said, "Hiashi, don't tell her that!" Hikari begged. Hiashi looked at Hinata and shook his head, "No, Hinata needs to know this and have a true understanding of who she is. Hinata, you were adopted and I was the one who did it." Hiashi said._

_Hinata looked wide eyed and started to cry, "Who are my real parents?!" Hinata demanded to know, "Pein, Leader of the Akatsuki and Konan, Paper Goddness. I found you in a tree trunk and took you home with me and I wanted to have you safe, but when the two of them came looking for you I feared for you safety, I tried my best but failed as your father Hinata, Please I beg for you forgivness." Hiashi begged._

_Hinata looked at the ground and said nothing to the people around her, Hinata then lifted her left hand and held her palm toward Hiashi and yelled the words, "Almighty Push!" Hinata yelled. Hiashi was blown back, through the walls and into a tree, that was Pein's number one move and Hinata knew it?!_

_Hinata stepped out of the hole in the wall and walked toward Hiashi, " **YOU LIED TO ME, FOR 16 YEARS MY LIFE HAS BEEN A LIE!**" Hinata yelled with venom in her voice, "Hinata, please I was only thinking about you wellbeing! I never wanting to make you this angry, please Hinata I'm still your father!" Hiashi begged his child. Hinata was more than mad, she wanted to make him pay for lying to her for 16 years wasted in her life, "**FORGIVE YOU?! YOU KEPT ME FROM MY REAL FAMILY FOR 16 YEARS AND YOU WANT ME TO SPARE YOU, AND YOU DARE CALL YOURSELF MY FATHER, HIASHI HYUGA YOU MAKE ME SICK!**" Hinata was ready to kill him, but the fact was he raised her and a part of her heart still loved him. "Daddy, please help me!" hinata begged, Hinata fell to her knees and Hiashi crawled over to her and hugged her, for she was his child and he wasn't going to let anything happen to her. "Hinata, I love you and I won't ever lie to you again!" Hiashi promised her. Hikari, Hanabi, and Neji walked over to her and hugged her tight, "Hinata, we are your family and we will protect you forever!" They all said in fusion. Hinata never felt more loved and Hinata held her family tight._

_MEANWHILE IN THE SKIES ABOVE_

_A paper hawk flew over the Hyuga and amber eyes looked at the Hyuga Heiress, "Hinata, you will be mine. I was your mother and I will always be you one & only mother, and noone will ever replace me at that. Now take you have unlocked Pein's power all that's left in my power. Soon my little goddness, very soon." The person said to Hinata, who couldn't hear._

_HINATA'S ROOM-A DREAM/NIGHTMARE_

_I was standing in a destroyed village, my village! I was looking for my family and saw someone in a Akatsuki rode, but when I saw this person, It Was Me!_

_"You...You're...me?!" I asked_

_"Yes Hinata, I am you, but greater!"_

_"How?!"_

_"I gave in to the darkness, the power of the Akatsuki, and I have given in to one more thing!"_

_"What would that be?"_

_"Our Ture Mother and Father, Pein and Konan."_

_"Never, Hiashi and Hikari are my parents and I will never give in to you, or my so-called mother and father!"_

_The other me just laughed, "Hinata, there is one other thing I gave into!"_

_"What now?!"_

_"THE TEN-TAILED WOLF RESTING INSIDE US! HINATA THIS POWER IN AMAZING AND THE POWER OF OUR PARENTS AND THIS DEMON IS THE MOST POWER I HAVE EVER FELT, JION US HINATA AND HAVE THE POWER YOU DESIRE!" THE DARK HINATA TOLD ME, SHOULD I GIVE IN, SHOULD I GIVE IN TO THIS! _


	4. HINATA'S TRUE POWER

AKATSUKI'S HIME

TO SAVE ONE, ONE MUST BE SACRIFICED, EVEN TO SAVE ONE'S SELF

_HINATA'S TRUE POWER AND A MONSTER'S OFFER_

_Hinata awakes from her lavender bed and looks to the moring sun rising in the east, jumping from her bed she couldn't help but think about what she did to her father, Hiashi Hyuga. He may not have been her real father, but he loved her like she was his child and she performed a Almighty Push on him. Hinata then raised an eyebrow in question, how did she know the Almighty Push and what controlled her to use it one her own father?!_

_"I need to talk to my family about this. I mean they are my family no matter what, they raised me and I am happy that they gave me a home." Hinata said to herself. Hinata grabbed her hairbrush and brushed her long purple hair, brushed her teeth, changed into some fresh clothes and walked down stairs._

_Hinata came to the sight of Hiashi walking down the hallway and stopping to look at her, "Hinata Hyuga, Heiress of the Noble Hyuga Clan & My Daughter, I wish for to join us for Breakfast." Hiashi said, bowing to Hinata, Hinata walked down to her father and bowed, "Hiashi Hyuga, Head Leader of the Noble Hyuga Clan & My Father, I would love to join you for Breakfast." Hinata smiled at Hiashi and the 2 walked to the dining room for a yummy meal._

_In the Dining Room_

_Hikari, Neji and Hanabi waited for Hinata and Hiashi to enter the room and start their Breakfast, the sound of footsteps they rose from their seats. Hiashi and Hinata walked in and saw them standing straight and a smile on their faces. Neji walked forward and bowed, "Hinata Hyuga, Heiress of the Noble Hyuga Clan & My Cousin, I wish to greet you a good moring and beg for your frogiveness in the fact that we didn't tell you of your true family." Neji said, Hinata looked at him and bowed back, "Neji Hyuga, Cabinet Branch Warrior of the Noble Hyuga Clan & My Cousin, I forgive you and a good moring to you as well." Hinata said back._

_Hanabi walked up and looked at Hinata , she bowed her head and said, "Hinata Hyuga, Heiress of the Noble Hyuga Clan & My Sister, I am sorry for not showing you the love you truely deserve, please I beg for you forgiveness." Hanabi said almost crying to her sister, Hinata looked at Hanabi and before she could say a word she blacked out._

_"HINATA!" Her family yelled._

**_SOMEWHERE IN HINATA'S MINDSCAPE_**

_Hinata wake up on a ice-cold floor, she rose to her feet and looked all around but there was nothing there just her and the cold black floor. "Where am I, How did I get here, and most important how do I get back?" Hinata asked herself. "**You ask alot of questions, do you expect an answer to all those questions?**" A booming voice asked._

_Hinata jumped and looked all around, "Who, What, Where are you?!" Hinata asked/yelled, "**Try turning around, cupcake.**" The voice said. Hinata did just that and turned around, only to see a giant cage with a seal on it holding the two metal together. Hinata looked at the pair of eyes looking at her, they were lavender like hers but with the sharp pupill in it. _

_Hinata looked at the eyes and then thought back,' Wait...Did that voice call me 'Cupcake'?' Hinata asked herself, "**Yes I did cupcake, do you have a problem with that, cupcake?**" the voice asked. Hinata started to blush like crazy. "Who are you and why do you keep calling me cupcake?" Hinata asked the giant creature. "**I am Jade, The Almigthy Ten-Tailed Beast. I have been sealed inside for 16 years, and the reason I call you cupcake is because, I never thought my host would be so beautiful, makes me want to devour you, if I didn't love you so much that is.**" The beast called Jade said to her little 'cupcake'._

_Hinata started to blush even more, this monster was in love with her and who knows what will happen to her. Jade narrowed her eyes and Hinata and smiled,** "You know cupcake, I would love to get the chance to know you alittle better. I have to taste you for myself and I'm going to do just that.**" Jade said transforming into a woman._

_Hinata tried to run, but Jade grabbed her and held her closer, "Mmmm Cupcake, you're more lovely than I thought. Now just relax and let me work my magic." Jade said, Hinata pulled away and turned face-to-face, "Stop this, I am Hinata and I am not gay!" Hinata said._

_Jade grabbed Hinata and held her, "Now Cupcake, I just want to help you. I will give you power, set you free and make ever wish you have come true." Jade said to Hinata, "What do you want me to do?" Hinata said. "That's easy, Just...One...Little...Kiss." Jade said._

_"WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAATTTTT!" Hinata yelled._

_"You heard me, I want a kiss and I will have it, even if I have to force it." Jade smirked at the girl, Jade wanted this child and was going to have what she wanted._

_"You must be out of your damn mind, I'm not going to kiss you or any female for that matter!" Hinata yelled._

_Jade looked at the girl with anger, she wanted that kiss! "I will have this kiss, child and you will love it!" Jade yelled back._

_Hinata struggled out of her demon's hold and leaped into the air, "Try this, a move I learned from Kiba, Tunnling Fang!" Hinata srcreamed, spinning violatly into a vortex!_

_Jade looked at the vortex and smilied,'She has a great amount of power.' Jade thought to herself. Hinata's Tunnling Fang came down to the woman, who caught it and threw it back to the ceiling._

_Hinata stopped and looked down at the demon with a growl, "I can do better than that, Okami Style: Wolf Transformation!" Hinata said, dissappearing into a cloud of smoke._

_A purple claw with black nails came from the smoke cloud, and a giant purple wolf came from the cloud. "I am Hinata Hyuga, the Okami Master of the White Fangs." Hinata smiled at the woman below her. The woman laughed and had looked at the wolf with great pleasure, "Hinata, my sweet, do you know how you are able to transform into a great wolf?" She asked._

_Hinata looked at Jade with a confused look, "What are you talking about?" She asked._

_"You use my power for this and I have a question to ask of you."_

_"What do you want?"_

_"You wish to know of your real parents and how you came to be in this village, yes?"_

_"You can say that."_

_"There is a place called Okami Temple, there you can talk to the great Okami Statue and ask him, who you really are." Jade finished._

_Hinata changed back and looked at her demon companion, "I will go to the Okami Temple, but how will I get there?" Hinata asked._

_"I will guide you there and have you talk to the statue. Only demon hosts can go to the temple and have your truth reavled." Jade said to the Hyuga._

_Hinata closed her eyes and they began to glow Lavender._

_Hinata woke up and saw her family look down upon her, "Hinata, are you alright?" Hiashi asked._

_"I must go to the Okami Temple." Hinata said, rising to her feet._

_Hiashi looked at his child and wondered, 'What is the Okami Temple?'._

_Hinata walked to her room and to her closet. Grabbed a Lavender Traveling Bag, got clothes, food, weapons, a tent, and other things for a 3-day-trip to the Okami Temple. Hinata wanted to know who she was, where she came from, and her true parents._

_"Silverfang!" Hinata called to the Silver-pelted wolf sleeping in the corner of the room, Silver jumped out of his sleep and bowed to Hinata._

_"Master Hinata, may I ask what is wrong?" Silverfang asked his master._

_"Silverfang, I'm going to the Okami Temple. I want you to watch over Hanabi and the villlage, the Akatsuki will come looking for me. Naruto will be a decoy just to get me here. Watch over this place, until I return." Hinata said to her companion._

_"Master Hinata, I have no problem watching over the village, but why are you going to the Okami Temple?" Silverfang asked her._

_"I must find out of my true parents." Hinata said, placing the Traveling Bag on her back, walking out of her room. Leaving Silverfang in her room thinking._

_"Hinata, I know you will make the right choice." Silverfang said._

_Hinata walked down the stairs, where her father, mother, cousin, and sister were waiting for her._

_"Hinata, where are you going?" Hiashi asked his child._

_"The Okami Temple." Hinata said._

_"What is the Okami Temple?" Hikari asked Hinata asked._

_"The Okami Temple is a place where a giant wolf statue rests, this wolf can answer any question it is asked." Hinata said to her 'mother'._

_"Hinata-nee-san, why are you going to the Okami Temple?" Hanabi asked._

_"To find out of who I really am, of my family and how I came to be here." Hinata said._

_"Hinata, As your father, I cannot let you make this trip. The Akatsuki may attack you and take you. I will have a escot take you to the Temple in the morning." Hiashi said._

_"Yes Father, I am going to bed." Hinata said, walking back upstairs._

_Hanabi looked at her sister and was worried, 'Hinata, will you leave us for the Akatsuki?' Hanabi thought to herself._

_(Later the Night)_

_Hinata rose from her bed and grabbed the bag and jumped out the window and into the rain. Hinata walked to the Gate of the Hyuga Clan, until she was stopped by a weak 'Hinata-nee-san'. Hinata turned around to her sister running toward her. "Hanabi, why are you here?" Hinata asked her sister._

_"Hinata, you can't leave, I don't want you to go!" Hanabi said, hugging her sister as tight as she could._

_"Hanabi, I have to go, I must know of my family." Hinata said the her._

_"We're your family, we're all you need! You can't leave, I won't let you!" Hanabi said, through her tears._

_"Hanabi...I love you and would never leave you alone." Hinata said, placing her hand on Hanabi's back, rubbing her._

_"Hinata, thank you. I'm gald you would never leave me." Hanabi said to her sister, smiling._

_"But...I cannot let you stop me from my Quest." Hinata said._

_Hanabi looked at Hinata and saw Hinata's eyes glowing white power._

_"Hinata?" Hanabi asked._

_Hinata put chakra in the hand on Hanabi's back and used it to chop Hanabi in the back of her head, knocking the young girl out. Hanabu fell into the mud and looked at her sister walk away, into the rain._

_'Hinata, please come back. No, Hinata, you said you would never leave me.' Hanabi thought as she fell into black._


	5. Journey to Okami Temple

AKATSUKI'S HIME

TO SAVE ONE, ONE MUST BE SACRIFICED, EVEN TO SAVE ONE'S SELF

_JOURNEY TO THE OKAMI TEMPLE AND THE AKATSUKI'S PLAN_

_Hiash walked to the Main Gate of the Hyuga Clan, to open the gates. Once he made it to the Front of the Hyuga House, he saw Hanabi knocked out in the mud. Hiashi ran to the side of Hanabi Hyuga and gathered his child in his arms, checking for her pluse, thanking Kami that she was alive._

_"Hanabi, are you alright? Hanabi, open your eyes!" Hiashi yelled to his child, who was still out. Hanabi started to shake and open her eyes, looking dead into the eyes of her father._

_'Daddy? Why are we outside?' Hanabi thought to herself, then a thought of her sister, Hinata Hyuga, walking out of the gate in the rain. Hanabi jumped out of Hiashi's arms and ran to the gates and looked for Hinata, but was unable to find her._

_"Hanabi, what is wrong?" Hiashi asked Hanabi, who was standing in the gateway of the gates. Hanabi was crying and was worried about Hinata. _

_"Father, where is Hinata?" Hanabi asked Hiashi, hoping that Hinata was in her room._

_"Hinata isn't here, I thought she was in the forest, gathering herbs or something." Hiashi said to Hanabi._

_"Father, Hinata is not in her room. She left to the Okami Temple, I tried to stop her and she knocked me out and let." Hanabi said, falling to her knees crying._

_Hiashi crawled over to Hanabi and held her, "Don't worry, we will get her back." Hiashi said to Hanabi._

_The two stayed there for 10 minutes, not knowing that a Clay Spy Bird watching them._

_(Akatsuki Hideout)_

_"The Bird has given information, Hinata Hyuga has left the Hyuga Mansion and is going to the Okami Temple to find out of her past." a blonde haired man said._

_"Hinata left the Hyuga Mansion and went to the Okami Temple?" Pein asked._

_"This is our chance to get Hinata back, the Hyugas cannot know where the Okami Temple." Konan said._

_"No one can go past the border, only beings of the Okami can pass through." someone said._

_"I have a plan, we will attack the Hidden Leaf Village and take Naruto Uzumaki as hostage. Hinata will come to us and we have Hinata to ourselves, but we must have our doctor prepare for surgery." Pein said._

_"What surgery are you talking about?" Konan asked._

_"To give Hinata the Rinnegan and Hinata will have the Byakugan and the Rinnegan." Pein said._

_(In the Okami's Temple Grounds)_

_Hinata walked into the Foggy ruins of the Okami Temple, walking to the main building. Hinata followed Jade's directions, Hinata walked over the temple and went the the main hall._

_"Jade, just where is the statue?" Hinata asked the demon._

_"Right infront of you." Jade said._

_Hinata looked at the giant Wolf Staute, with it's legs crossed, it's hands together, and it's tails spreaded out. Hinata looked at the beast and smiled, she walked over to the statue and touched the toe of the beast._

_It's eyes glew white and blinded the Hyuga._


	6. What could and should have been

AKATSUKI'S HIME

TO SAVE ONE, ONE MUST BE SACRIFICED, EVEN TO SAVE ONE'S SELF

_WHAT COULD AND SHOULD HAVE BEEN_

_(Hinata's Point Of View)_

_The light was blinding, I couldn't see the statue, only the darkness behind my eyelids. I wanted to open my eyes to see what was happening, but the light was too bright. 'I cannot see a thing, this light is too bright!' I thought to myself, '**Keep ypur eyes closed; open them now and the light will blind you forever.**' Jade told me._

_"**Who awakens me from my slumber?**" A booming voice asked. I was scared after hearing that voice, '**Cupcake, just open your eyes, you won't be blinded.**' Jade told me. I open my eyes and came face-to-face with the Okami Statue, ALIVE!_

_"**Who dares come to the Okami Temple and seek help of the Great Okami Statue?**" The great wolf barked. It was the size of the Kyuubi No Kitsune, but instead of being red, it was white. It's eyes were lavender and pupiless like mine, and it's 6 tails were waving around. I was sitting in indian style with his hands were on his lap. It looked at me and smiled._

_"**Hello young Okami Descendent, may I ask who you are and your reason of coming here? **" The Great Beast asked._

_I stood staright and spoke, "I am Hinata Hyuga, or maybe not a Hyuga." I told it._

_"**Why do you deny your name, young one?**" It asked._

_"I am from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, I am the Heiress of the Hyuga Clan. My mother and father, Hikari and Hiashi Hyuga, have raised me since I was born. But a few years ago, 2 people came to me, Konan and Pein of the Akatsuki. They claim that they are my real parents, I don't believe them, but they have some much prove that they are my parents." I told the beast._

_"**Tell me, how are showing you that they are your real parents?**"_

_"Konan came to me and sung me a song that I knew and I called her 'Mama'. Pein's Number one move is the Almighty Push and I used that move on my father when he told me I was adopted." _

_"**So why have you come to me?**"_

_"I wish to ask, 'Can you tell me are Konan and Pein my parents, and how my life would have been with them." I asked the great beast._

_The beast laid one of his tails down to me and I jumped on the it, lefting me to the beast's head._

_"**I will answer your question and have you see what it would have been like.**" the Statue said._

_The Statue lifted his hands to my sides, a white orb surrounded my body and expanded to the palms of his hands. The Beast's tail revomed from my feet and I was floating in the orb helded by the Okami Beast. It lifted the orb to infront of his chest, it closed it's eyes and reopened them, but they were glowing white. Before I knew it, my eyes were glowing white and a surge of power came through my body, the next thing I know, everything goes white._

_I opened my eyes and I was in a forest, I looked around for the Okami but I couldn't find him. "Okami-sama, where are you?" I called out._

_"**I am inside your mind and I am showing you the answer to your question. By the way, please don't call me Okami-sama, just call me Kami.**" Kami told me._

_"Where am I, why am I here?" I asked Kami._

_"**You're about to find out in 5...4...3...2...1**" It said. Once he said 1, I heard a little girl laughing. I looked down the dirt road and saw a little girl, she looked like me when I was 5 years old, but with Amber Eyes running down the trail. I looked at her and saw she was going to a small house or cottage on the top of a hill. I looked at her running up the hill, but before I could say anything, she yelled, "Mommy, Daddy!" she called._

_The door to the house opened and Konan and Pein came out, but they were wearing normal clothes; Konan was wearing a Yellow Dress with white flowers and Pein was wearing a Orange V-neck shirt and blue jean pants. They came from the house and ran to the little girl, Konan gathered the little girl in her arms and Pein hugged them both._

_"Hinata, how was school?" Konan asked the Little Hinata, "It was fun mommy and I learned a new trick!" Little Hinata told them._

_I looked at them, they looked happy like a family should. I wondered then, 'What were Konan and Pein doing right now?'._

_(Far Away from Okami Temple, Close to the Hidden Leaf Village)_

_Pein and the rest of the Akatsuki was standing on the Head of the Hokage Mountains, Konan stared down to the village looked for Hinata but was unable to find her._

_"Konan, what is going on, is Hinata here?" Pein asked looking at his wife._

_"No, Hinata isn't here. I can't sense her charka and Silverfang is in the Hyuga clan grounds." She replied._

_Pein looked down at the Village Hidden in the Leaves, 'If Hinata isn't here, then we will lead her here!' Pein thought._

_Pein lifted his hand and cried, "ALMIGHTY PUSH!" Pein yelled, sending a giant blast of air to the village, crashing a building. Pein jumped from the mountains, the rest followed._

_"FIND HINATA HYUGA AND BRING HER TO ME ALIVE!" Pein ordered the others, "Konan, we're going to pay Hiashi Hyuga a visit." Pein said, only to get a nod from Konan, making their way to the Hyuga clan._

_(Back at Okami Temple)_

_Hinata was sitting on the Head of Kami, thinking about how it would have been._

_"Konan and Pein are my real parents, but why do I have the strangest feeling somethig bad is happening." Hinata told Kami._

_"**I am not sure young one, but I trust things are well.**" Kami said._

_(Back at Konoha)_

_Pein blasted the Gate of the Hyuga Clan off the henges, walking to the front of the House of Hyuga._

_"Hiashi Hyuga, come out, we need to have a talk." Pein said._

_Hiashi Hyuga walked out of the Hyuga House with Silverfang at his side. Silverfang was trembling, his former masters and the other Akatsuki members were there, he had to contact Hinata at Okami Temple and warn her!_

_"Why are you here? Hinata is not here and I don't think Naruto Uzumaki is here to take." Hiashi said._

_"We have no need for Naruto Uzumaki or any other Tailed Beast Hosts. We released all the Tailed Beast we collected and they were returned to the Ones they were sealed into." Pein said._

_"Hiashi Hyuga, today you die for taking my child from me!" Konan said, sending paper Trowing Stars at Hiashi, but Silverfang go in the way and blocked them with his sword._

_"Lord Hiashi, I have to contact Master Hinata, can you fend them off?" Silverfang asked._

_"Yes Silverfang, I can hold them off. GO!" Hiashi said._

_Silverfang leaped into the air and was heading for the Higthest Point in the Leaf Village, the Hokage Mountains. Silverfang flew through the remaining buildings and trying to get to his goal. Once he got there, he sat, crossed his legs and made the Tiger Handsign._

_(Back at Okami Temple)_

_Hinata was meditaing...until_

'_**Master Hinata, can you hear me?!**' Silverfang's voice ringed in her head._

_'Silverfang, is that you?' Hinata asked._

_'**Master Hinata, we have a problem!**' _

_'__What is it?!'_

**_'Master Hinata, Pein and Konan are here! Their looking for you and Hiashi is fending them off! I don't have much power, we need you here!'_**

_'Silverfang, try to stay alive as long as possible, I'm on my way!'_

_Hinata rose from her seat and ran to the Okami Statue._

_"Kami, My parents are at my village and I need to help!" Hinata said._

_"**I can help, climb on my head**." Kami ordered. Hinata jumped on Kami's paw, then to Kami's shoulder and then to the forhead of Kami's head. Hinata looked of to the opening of the temple and charged through the temple, crumbling the temple walls. Hinata grabbed the fur on Kami's head, "Kami, we need to hurry and get o the Hyuga Clan!" Hinata told the Wolf god. _

_"**Hinata, I will hurry as fast as I can, tell me; when Konan and Pein came, what did they say?**" Kami said._

_Kami ran for the Hyuga Clan and crushing trees and bolting toward the Hyuga Clan. Hinata was no sure, but she knew when Pein and Konan came, Pein changed her eyes to Konan's eyes, the eye she was born with._

_"Hinata, I need you to foucs! What did Pein do to you and how was he able to change the Byakugan to Konan's?" Kami asked._

_"He held my left eye open, a black rod came out and poke me in the eye, changing it." Hinata answered._

_Kami was bolting, Hinata was worried, what were they going to do?!_

_(Konoha-Hyuga Clan)_

_Pein fired a rod at Hiashi and Hiashi dodged it. Konan summoned some paper to attack, Hiashi was hit and knocked on his back. Konan was about to attack, but Silverfang knocked her away._

_"Silverfang, you've returned! Is Hinata all right, where is she?" Hiashi asked._

_"Hinata is coming, she's riding the Okami Statue back here and is now going to save the village." Silverfang said._

_Pein walked toward the Hyuga Warriors and stopped, Looking at the former Spirit Protecter he once had. Silverfang was Hinata's Spirit Protecter and was always loyal to his child._

_"Silverfang, tell me ; how is Hinata treating you as a Master?" Pein asked._

_"It's funny you say that, Hinata treated me like a sister, not a companion. Hinata is the best friend I could ever ask for and her laugh is the most greatest thing I ever heard." Silverfang said, "Hinata is our child and you are our former Spirit Protecter, you should help me and Konan get our child back!" Pein barked._

_Silverfang smiled and stood back, lefted his head and yelled to the skies, "Did you hear that Master Hinata?!" Silverfang yelled._

_Hiashi, Konan and Pein looked up and saw Hinata falling down to the ground with her face to the gound, Hinata flipped her body to where her feet was at the ground and pointed her hand to the yelled, "Almighty Push!". A blast of air came from Hinata's hand and blasted the ground, making the crater, Hinata landed in the crater and looked at Pein and Konan, Her Parents. _

_"Hinata, I am gald you have come. I was about to kill Hiashi and Silverfang." Pein said._

_Silverfang walked over to Hinata and looked into his Master's Eyes, they were different. They were still Lavender, but they had more power and she showed no emotion. _

_'Master Hinata, what happened at the Okami Temple?' Silverfang thought._

_Hinata walked out of the crater and stopped where she was infront of the crater. Hinata's eyes were trained on her parents, but they were numb and showed no feeling._

_"Pein and Konan, Mother and Father, My Parents, My Real Parents. I have come to face you with all the knowledge that I have learned and I have to say, it is kind of weird that you are my family." Hinata smiled, but Silverfang knew it was fake._

_"Hinata? You know we are your parents?" Konan asked, with a smile on her face._

_"Yes Mother, I am not Hinata Hyuga, I am Hinata of the Akatsuki." Hinata said._

_"Pein, Hinata knows, this means she can come with us!" Konan smiled to her husband._

_Pein looked at Hinata with horror in his eyes, Konan was worried, why was he not happy that Hinata knew she was their daughter?_

_Hinata looked at Silverfang and extended her right hand, "Silverfang, I am in need of your Okami Sword." Hinata said. Silverfang said nothing, just handed her the sword on his back._

_Hinata took grip of the sword and looked at Pein and Konan, "If you want me back, Fight me!" Hinata said._


	7. Family Fued and Eyes opened

AKATSUKI'S HIME

TO SAVE ONE, ONE MUST BE SACRIFICED, EVEN TO SAVE ONE'S SELF

_Family Fued & Eyes Opened_

_Konoha was in ruins, dead bodies of beloved villagers were everywhere, the buildings were destroyed and crumbled, the mountains were gone and the ninjas were at war. The Hyuga Clan's Grounds were destroyed, the gates were destroyed and the Hyuga Clan's warriors were at battle. Over at the Hyuga Clan's Training Grounds, the wind howled and the dust danced, 5 warriors stood in battle mode, for the Fight to the Death._

_Hinata Hyuga-Daughter of Pein and Konan of the Akatsuki._

_Pein-Leader of the Akatsuki, Hinata's Real Father._

_Konan-Pein's Wife, Second Command of the Akatsuki, Hinata's Real Mother._

_Hiashi Hyuga-Leader of the Hyuga Clan, Hinata's Adoptive Father._

_Silverfang-Hinata's Spirit Protecter, Best Friend._

_Hinata was standing infront of the crater she created with the Almighty Push, Pein's Number One Move. Pein stood next to Konan, no more than 10 meters from their child and their enemy. Konan looked at Hinata, who was holding the Okami Sword that she got from Silverfang. Hiashi looked at Hinata's Back and saw, with his Byakugan, and saw that his 'child' had a Demonic Chakra surrounding her._

_"Hinata, My child, the Heiress of the Akatsuki. Why would you turn against your parents?" Pein asked in his cold voice._

_Hinata looked at her feet, her bangs were covering her eyes from the Ones's who created her. "Mother & Father, I am bound to protect my family and friends, I want to protect the Hidden Leaf Village. But I...I..."She couldn't finish._

_"But what, Hinata?" Konan asked._

_"I can't protect my family, if my whole life was a Lie!" Hinata screamed, tightening her grip on the sword in her hand. Hiashi knew what she meant and was heartbroken when Hinata said that._

_Hinata felt angry at herself, her father, her parents and her whole life. Silverfang felt the anger coming from his master and placed a hand on Hinata's Shoulder. Hinata calmed down, Silverfang released his hand and Konan began to talk._

_"Hinata, if you know that Hiashi and Hikari aren't your parents, why don't you come with us?" Konan asked._

_Hinata said nothing_

_"Hinata, answer your mother." Pein ordered his daughter._

_Hinata lifted her head, looked into her father's eyes, then to her mother's and back at Hiashi and Silverfang. Silverfang looked at his master in the eyes and in a split second, his eyes grew in fear. Hinata tighted the grip on the sword and whispered the words, 'I'm sorry, Forgive me.'. Before Silverfang could make one move...Hinata slashed the sword across Silverfang's chest!_

_Hiashi gasped in horror, his daughter just struck down her own Spirit Protecter! Silverfang was on the ground, holding the large gash on his chest, breathing and wounded. "Master Hinata, why?" Silverfang asked his master, "I have to keep you safe and out of the way, I knew the only thing that could do some damage to you was the Okami Sword." Hinata said, walking away from Hiashi and Silverfang._

_Hinata walked to the center of the battlefield and pointed her sword to her parents._

_"Mother and Father, I challange you to a battle, if you win, I will go with you without question, but if I win, You must leave and never return!" Hinata Proclaimed._

_Pein stepped forward, held out his hand and glared at his child, "Bring it, Hinata."_

_The Battle is on!_

_Hinata started with throwing a Kunai at Pein, but was easily dodged by her father. Pein shoot one of his rods at Hinata, but it was reflected by the Okami Sword. Konan could only watch in horror as her family fought to the death, Hinata with the Okami Sword and Pein with his rods, she just watched._

_'Hinata, can't you see we love you? We just want you home with us, we love you, you're our child and we just want to raise you.' Konan thought in her mind. Hinata was her child and she loved her, she wasn't going to let Hiashi win Hinata._

_"Hinata, I am your father, I want you home, come with us." Pein told his daughter._

_"Father, I cannot go with you or mother. You'll kill Hiashi and Silverfang if I do that." Hinata said._

_Pein held out his hand and called, "Almighty Push!" Pein barked, Hinata was blown through the tree tops, Konan gasped in horror. Pein charged to the trees, but was blocked off by Hiashi._

_"Hinata is my child and I won't let you hurt her!" Hiashi said, taking his Hyuga Stance._

_Pein and Hiashi began to fight, Silverfang was getting up from the ground and looked at the direction of the his master flew, then at Konan. Konan was walking to the trees where Hinata flew through with her father's Almighty Push. Silverfang push himself up with his hand thatw wasn't on his chest, bolted to the trees, and jumped the treetops and went to wherever his master went._

_"Master Hinata, where are you?" Silverfang asked himself, as he leaped through the treetops. Konan was right behind him, shooting paper needles at him. One got Silverfang in the leg, he growled in pain, but kept going. Konan was not going to let Hinata go and Hiashi have her daughter anymore._

_"Silverfang, I will destroy you if you get in my way!" Konan yelled to him, "Konan, Hinata is My Master and I am her Spirit Protecter. I'm bound to protect her and her decisions, she knows what she is doing and I won't let you take her against her will." Silverfang barked back to Konan. _

_Silverfang and Konan came to a opening where Hinata had landed, looked for Hinata. Konan saw something in the distance, a Paper Swan. The Swan started to flap it's wings and fly from the large boulder it was resting on. Konan took her eyes off the Paper Swan and back to the boulder, and say Hinata sitting on the rock, with her bangs covering her eyes._

_Konan stepped forth and stopped 10 meters from Hinata, "Hinata, I have you now. I am the Paper Goddess, Konan of the Akatsuki, I am your mother and want you home. Hiashi and Hikari lied to you all your life, now we can be a family, a true family. Come With Me Hinata and let us be a family." Konan said._

_"Mother, I know that you are my real mother and you want to raise me. But I can't let you take me I will defeat you. With the very same eyes I was birthed with!" Hinata said, lefting her head, revaling her Amber Eyes._

_Konan gasped at the sight of Hinata's eyes, she was pround._

_"So Hinata, you have finally awakened your true eyes. I am happpy, the power of the Paper Goddess flows through your veins. Hinata, this battle will be to remeber." Konan said._

_Hinata jumped from the oulder and got in to Hyuga Stance, Silverfang was looking, still injured. _

_The Battle of Mother and Daughter was on and raging._

**_Next Time: Hinata and Konan fight to the bitter end, Hiashi and Pein fight over Hinata's care, and Silverfang bids his Master a Final Farewell, Forever._**

**_Next Chapter: Silverfang's Final Farewell and Hinata's Rage_**


	8. Silverfang's Final Farewell Hinata Rage

AKATSUKI'S HIME

TO SAVE ONE, ONE MUST BE SACRIFICED, EVEN TO SAVE ONE'S SELF

_Silverfang's Final Farewell and Hinata's Rage_

The wind blew over what was leftover of the Village Hidden in the Leaves; Buildings crumbled, people killed and gone forever, and the ninjas were fighting the Akatsuki. Over the Land of the Hyuga Clan's Training Grounds, Hinata vs Konan, Mother vs Daughter, Blood vs Blood. Hinata wore her Lavender and Gray Jacket, Long Purple Hair, Amber Eyes, and the Okami Sword in her Right Hand. Konan was wearing her Akatsuki Rode, Amber eyes, white stockings and black sandels. The Two stood 10 feet from each other and the wind blew their hair to the side, Hinata tightened the grip on the Okami Sword, Konan summonded some paper to her hand and made a repicla of the Okami Sword.

Hinata looked at her mother and pointed the Great Okami Sword to her Konan, Konan pointed her sword to the Hyuga Child. A rock started to crack, Hinata and Konan got ready to charge, once the rock cracked and broke, both their eyes expanded and they charged at each other.

Hinata and Konan clashed their swords together and danced around each other and tried to throw each other off. Hinata tried to stab Konan in the shoulder, But Konan counted with her sword. Silverfang looked at the two and rushed to Hinata's Side, but Hinata told him to stay back, this was her fight and her fight alone.

"Master Hinata, we can defeat Konan together!" Silverfang Barked to Hinata, "Silverfang, I have to defeat my mother and father. I'm going to fight them off!" Hinata said back, "I don't think so Hinata, you're coming with us and You will be our child." Konan told her, as they clashed their blades together, "Don't count on it, Mother!" Hinata said. They danced around each other with their blades. "Hinata of the Akatsuki, you must come with us and have all we can offer you." Konan said to Hinata, almost as a promise.

Before the two could clash their swords again, Hiashi came crashing through the trees and rammed into Silverfang. "FATHER, SILVERFANG!" Hinata yelled. Konan took this change to ram Hinata into a Boulder, sending Hinata crashed on the boulder. Silverfang pushed Hiashi off of him, and gained back to his feet. Once Hiashi and Silverfang got to their feet, Pein came from the trees and walked over to Hiashi but stopped when he saw Hinata aganist the boulder. Pein Raised his Right and shoot 5 Black Chakra Rods at Hinata; 2 hit her in the shoulders, 2 hit her in the knees, and the last one hit her in the stomach, pinning Hinata aganist boulder and keeping her still.

"HINATA!" Hiashi yelled, running to Hinata's Aid, but Konan stood in the way.

"Hinata is coming with us now." Konan Promised.

"Hinata is the Heiress of the Hyuga Clan and she belongs in the Hyuga Clan, not in the Akatsuki of Murders." Hiashi said to Pein

Hiashi pushed Konan out the way and to Hinata's side, trying to pull the rods out of Hinata's Body. Konan and Pein looked at Hiashi tried to pull th rods out of Hinata's body, but they wouldn't come out. Konan and Pein letted their hands at Hiashi, Konan shoot paper nails and Pein shoot rods. Hiashi was their target. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Silverfang yelled.

Everyone closed their eyes, until of the Sound of Tearing Flesh came to their ears. But it wasn't Hinata's, it wasn't Hiashi. Once they opened her eyes, their eyes grew in horror at the sight. Silverfang was standing infront of Hiashi with Paper Nails and Black Rods in his chest, he was coughing up blood.

"I'm...n-not going to let Hinata down again. That is my ninja way, right Sister Hinata?" Silverfang looked over his shoulder at Hinata and smiled, before Hinata could say anything, Silverfang's eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Hiashi and Hinata looked at the Wolf Warrior and screamed in Horror.

Silverfang fell to the ground, right next to the boulder that had his master pinned to. Hinata's anger grew and she yelled, "Almighty Push!" , The Black Rods came flying from Hinata's body and on to the ground. Hinata was free, she ran to her furry companion, got on her knees and lift his head into her lap.

"Silverfang, please don't die! Please open your eyes, Silverfang you can't die!" Hinata said to her friend. Silverfang started to cough up blood, his amber eyes were losing their color, Hinata knew what that meant, Silverfang was going to die. Silverfang looked at his master and smiled, he knew he was going to die, but was ready for it.

"Master Hinata, don't cry I knew the respones of my actions." Silverfang said.

"Silverfang, you can't die! Please hold on alittle longer." Hinata begged.

"Master, My life is over. I lived my whole life, but I wish I could live alittle longer." Silverfang cried.

"Silverfang, don't speak save your strength." Hinata begged.

"I have to say this. Hinata, I never saw you as a master, I always saw you as my sister. Hinata, I wanted to tell you that Pein and Konan were your parents, but I wanted you to find out on your own. Hiashi, I want you to take care of Master Hinata and have her happy with you and the Hyuga Clan. Sister, Please make the right choice, have happiness and love with the family of your choice." Silverfang said.

"Silverfang, please don't die!" Hinata begged.

"My Clan is calling me, be happy. Farewell Hinata-nee-chan." Silverfang said with his final breath. His eyes lost all their color, his hand went numb, Silverfang was dead.

Hinata's Eyes grew large, flashbacks of Silverfang came flowing through her mind

"Hinata, You Know I will always be with you."

"Master Hinata, I will protect you."

"Hinata, I am your Spirit Protecter and I will always be with you."

"Sister, be happy."

Hinata felt her face grow hot, her teeth gripped against each other, Hinata's eyes went wide. Hinata's arms hugged the Dead Companion she once held most dear; Silverfang, Last of the Okami Clan, Hinata's One and Only Ture Friend, Hinata's Guardian, was gone forever. Hinata could feel her blood boil and her teeth grew longer. Hiashi looked at his child and saw what was happening, she was becoming a monster.

'Silverfang is gone, dead, I'll never see him again! This isn't fair, it's me they want, why did he have to die? I...I...I won't let Pein and Konan get away with this! I Will End THEM!' Hinata thougth in her mind. Hinata felt a surge of power run through her body, the next thing she knew, everything went black.

(Hinata's Mindscape-Ten Tail's Cage)

Hinata was on her knees in the ankle-deep water, crying in front of the Ten-Tail's cage. The beast looked down upon the little crying heiress, not wanting to upset the little girl, remained quiet. Hinata's bangs covered her eyes, but you could still hear her sniffing.

**"****What is the matter, cupcake?"** Jade asked the tiny girl before her cage.

"He's gone, Silverfang is dead." Hinata told the wolf demon.

Jade narrowed her eyes at Hinata, understanding the little girls pain, but came up with a great Idea to control Hinata's body. Jade summoned some charka, leaking out of the cage, in the water. Hinata looked at the power below her, then looked back at Jade.

"What are you thinking?!" Hinata yelled at the Tailed-Beast. Jade do not say a word, just summoned the chakra to surround the girl. The Power wrapped around Hinata's waist. Hinata began to stuggle to get out of the chakra, but was in vain. Hinata glared the Evil Eye at the Tailed-Beast, but couldn't faze the beast.

"What the Hell are you thinking Jade, why are you trying to take my body?!" Hinata demaned to know.

**"Oh no, I'm not trying to take your body cupcake. What I am doing is going to show you take I am the One and Only Tailed-Beast that you can trust. I know this will hurt but just relax" **Jade told the little girl.

"That's wrong! I have lots of people to trust! I have...have..." Hinata said.

"**Who Hinata-chan: Hiashi? He lied to you all your life. Hanabi? She will hate you once she knows that you are my host. Pein? He is the lead of the akatsuki and just wants you to hurt and use you. Konan? She has no experice of being a mother, she just wants someone to love, someone that isn't her. Hikari? She wanted to get rid of you, because she knew you weren't her real child. Silverfang? He only protected you because you were his master and it was his duty. I am the only one that you can really trust, I alone can save you from you darkness. Come hinata, let me save you from you pain." **Jade said to Hinata.

Hinata just looked at the Beast, she was right, Hinata had no one that really loved her. Hinata closed her eyes and gave into the demon's power. Jade's power wrapped all around Hinata body, trapping the Hyuga Heiress in it's power.

"**Yes Little Cupcake, Let me save you. I will love you like no one has, just let me have you, your mind, your body, and your soul."** Jade said. Hinata had no resistence, she just wanted to be loved. Outside Hinata's Body was undergoing a Monterous Transformation!

(Outside of Hinata's Mind)

Hinata's Eyes became blood red, her teeth became fangs and grew into a evil smile, her hair became spiked, her nails grew into monsterous claws, still holding onto Silverfang's dead body. Hiashi looked at Hinata and saw his loving child was becoming a monster, Pein looked at his daughter with interest in his eyes, he had never knew Hinata had this much power. Konan was afraid, all she wanted was to have her child back at her side.

Hinata lifted her head to the skies with a roar, power surrounded the girl, very hot chakra to burn the human skin. Jade had taken over Hinata's body, They all were in trouble!

_**Next Time: Hinata has lost control of her body to the Ten-Tailed Beast, Hiashi and Pein can't restrain her. There are only 2 people who can save her now, Silverfang and Konan. But how when Silverfang is dead? Find out next time on Akatsuki Hime.**_


	9. A Mother's love & Protecter Loyalty

AKATSUKI'S HIME

TO SAVE ONE, ONE MUST BE SACRIFICED, EVEN TO SAVE ONE'S SELF

_A Mother's Love & A Protector's Loyalty_

**_(Key)_**

'Speaking'

_'Thought'_

**'Jade Speaking'**

'Silverfang Speaking'

Hinata was alone, she had no one, all she had was the Ten-Tailed Beast locked inside her. Jade Loved her, she always have, Hinata had no one else to love her or make her feel special. Hinata was there, trapped inside Jade's Power, the same power that was destroying her homeland outside her mind.

(Outside Hinata's Mind)

Hinata's body had transformed into a smaller version of the 10 Tails, still clinging to Silverfang's dead body, Hinata had lost all control to the demon, no one could bring her back. Konan looked at her daughter and saw this, scaring her to the cold bone, Hinata was her child and was going to get her back. Pein looked at Hinata and saw her eyes in tears, without her mind Hinata was devored by the demon's power, unable to break free.

"Konan, We have to restrain Hinata. If we don't, we won't be able to take her back to the Hideout." Pein told His Wife.

"Pein, Hinata is gone. All I see in those eyes are blood lust. I have to get my baby back." Konan said back to pein.

Hinata looked at her parents with wonder, Let out a mighty roar and sent them all through the tree tops, all but Konan, who had stuck the paper Okami Blade in the ground to keep her there. Once the wind died down, Hinata looked at her mother and spoke.

**"I will kill all of you for everything you have done to me! You left me, then came back for me after 16 years of life, wanted to kill Hiashi to get me back after he raised me to be a fighter, a weapon. Most important, You and my so-called Father KILLED SILVERFANG! I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS, KONAN! I'LL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU, STARTING WITH THE WOMAN WHO BIRTHED ME!"** Hinata/Jade gave a roar and charged at Konan.

Konan looked into Hinata's eyes and saw nothing, her little girl was gone. Hinata; Kind, Gentle, a friend to everyone, was now a beast of great destruction, Konan knew Hinata had no control of the demon inside, but maybe she could talk Hinata back. Konan looked at Hinata charging at her, but held out her arms and closed her eyes, welcoming her daughter into her arms.

**'She giving herself to us Hinata, this is our chance to kill her, Finish her!' **Jade ordered the little girl, even when she was in control. Hinata felt something was stopping her, she couldn't hurt her mother, no matter what happened between them. Hinata looked into her mother's eyes, even when they were closed, she could still feel her mother's love.

'I...I can't kill her, she is my mommy.' Hinata thought to Jade.

**'Little One, I know you have a hard time doing this, however she took Silverfang from us. I alone can save you Hinata, just let me save that loving heart of yours.'** Jade thought back to Hinata.

(Back in Hinata's Mind-Jade's Cage)

Hinata was still in Jade's power, but her body was free from the controling power. Jade was staring at the Hyuga Clan Heiress and was thinking of a way to save her, Hinata was her's and she was going to have her child.

**"Hinata-chan, I want to save you, but I can't save you when this cage is bounding me here. I need you as you need me."** Jade said to Hinata in a sweet voice.

Hinata looked at Jade with wide eyes, Jade wanted to save her, but she needed her help. Hinata was alone and Jade was the only one that could save her. Hinata sat up straight and looked Jade right in the eyes, falling for the calm voice of the Ten-Tailed Beast.

"What do you want me to do? I have no power left." Hinata asked to Jade, she saw Jade smile.

**"Give me you soul and I will resuce you from your pain, now and forever"** Jade said to the little girl.

Hinata grabbed the sides of her jacket and pulled hard, to where her jacket ripped apart. The seal on Hinata's stomach started to become liqid, Hinata's eyes were lifeless and now she was under the Ten-Tails complete control. The ink of the seal came into the water and all the water became ink.

**'Yes little one, you're doing just fine. Now come to me and rip this seal off.' **Jade ordered Hinata.

Hinata rised from where she was, walked over to the cage, slowly flew up to the cage where the seal was placed. Hinata lifted her hand and placed it on the upper-left, slowly ripping the seal off. Jade was pleased at this, but suddenly she felt another power surge. As Hinata was ripping off the upper-left corner of the seal, a tan-skined hand grabbed Hinata's wrist, waking her from the demon's control.

Hinata looked at the hand, trailed up to the arm and saw white spiked hair. The man had tan skin, a long jacket (Kinda like Minato, just all white), amber eyes, white karate pants. The man looked at Hinata in the eyes, and smiled. Looked back at the Ten-Tails and frowned, "I never thought you would try to control Hinata, you knew she was going to be destroyed after this happened to me." The man said, Hinata looked at the man with a confused face.

The man turned back on the beast and hooked his arm around Hinata's waist, jumped down to the inked water below them. Jade growled and barked at the man.

**"Damn you, I was so close to making those bastards for making my Little Cupcake sad! Why can't you just leave us alone?!"** Jade asked the man, the man looked back at Jade, his amber eyes pieced Jade's eyes.

"Protecting her is the job of her Spirit Protecter, Silverfang, I may be dead, but I can still take carry of my master," he paused to look at Hinata, "Isn't that right, Master Hinata?" the man asked.

Hinata looked at the man in amazment, "Hinata, Silverfang? You know my name and Silverfang's. More important, how do you know Silverfang is dead?!" Hinata yelled.

"Of course I know that Silverfang is your Spirit Protecter and that he's dead, you're the one clinching my dead body." The man said.

"Your body, wait! Silverfang, Silverfang is that really you?!" Hinata asked.

"About you figured it out Hinata! Yes, I'm Silverfang, and yes I'm dead." Silverfang said to Hinata.

Hinata began to cry, her Spirit Protecter was in front of her. Hinata wanted to be happy because she was talking to her protecter, but mad because Silverfang is dead and she still could save him.

"Master Hinata, I am sorry that I was killed, however I wanted to protect you and Hiashi. I am still bound to you, just without my body." Silverfang said to Hinata.

Just before Hinata could say anything, Jade came out of nowhere with an outburst.

**"GRRRRRRRRR, I will not have you get in our way! I will make those bastards pay for hurting my little one, they will know the pain of hurting her feelings! Hiashi lied to her, Pein and Konan abandonded her, and you Silverfang, YOU DIED WITH A SMILE ALMOST AS IF YOU WERE HAPPY TO DIE AND LEAVE HER!"** Jade yelled to Silverfang.

Silvefang looked at the Tailed Beast and walked over to the cage, looking Jade right in the eyes.

"I would never want to leave Hinata, I asked to elders when I die to seal me inside Hinata's mind. I will alway protect her." Silverfang said to the beast.

Hinata just didn't know what to say; Silverfang was alive inside her body, Jade wanted to release the paper seal and kill her family, Konan and Pein wanted Hinata back, and Hiashi and Hikari had lied to Hinata for 16 years. What was the warrior to do with all these lies going off in her head.

Hinata looked at the seal on the cage and saw it was reforming. Hinata wanted revenge on her Mother and Father for killing Silverfang, and acted on power-hunger; she ran to the seal and grabbed the loose flip of paper, started to tug on the paper.

"Master Hinata, what are you doing?!" Silverfang asked/yelled to his master. "Silverfang, I can't take this anymore! My mother and father took you away from me and I will have revenge!" Hinata said, pulling the seal more. Silverfang looked at his master and shook his head, jumped up to Hinata and tapped his fingers in the center of Hinata's back. Hinata felt funny, her body wasn't moving and she fell on her back into the inky water.

Hinata looked at Silverfang, as he lifted her and threw her over his shoulder and walked away. Jade looked at Silverfang take away her little cupcake, but before she could say anything, the 2 of them dissappered.


End file.
